Through the Rain SONGFIC
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: Richard and Kori have been best friends living in Gotham, but her abusive father takes her away leaving Richard lost without her. Years later Kori comes back to try and find her best friend. Rich & Kori


**I wrote this Songfic based on Mariah Carey's song 'Through the Rain', I hope you like it. I can already tell that some of you are gonna hound me for a sequel, I'll see if I can get round to it, I'm already working on another request for 'These are the times'. By the way, in case some of you didn't know, that songfic was based on Dru Hill song: 'These are the Times'.**

**Okay, so enjoy this one anyway. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Richard and Kori were best friends since 3rd grade, Richard was growing up with his adopted father, Bruce Wayne, who was highly well known and respected throughout Gotham city and Kori had lived with her parents in Richard's neighborhood. However Kori's mother had recently passed away and it was during this time, when everyone had come to pay their respects at their home after the funeral that she and Richard first met. Kori's mother would sometimes bring over a cooked dish to the Wayne Manor as a friendly gesture, she would do that for everybody in the neighborhood because that was how she was. Kori never could understand why she would bother with giving Bruce Wayne food when it was obvious he was rich enough to feed all of Gotham City, but her mother said that Mr. Wayne looked like he could do with the thought of knowing that somebody cares for him, he always looks so alone, so secluded. And now because of these gestures Bruce Wayne had come to visit Kori's home and brought his adopted son Richard Grayson. 

"Hi. So…you must be Kori. Bruce told me about your mom, I'm so sorry. I just lost my parents too, but Bruce decided to take me in. I'll be starting school real soon, which school do you go to?"

Kori looked at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I-I go to Gotham Elementary."

"Hey, what a coincidence, I'll be going to that school too. You think you can show me around, I don't know anybody here, and it'd be nice to have a friend."

Kori then smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll show you around. You can sit with me at lunch."

"Great. My name is Richard."

"Nice to meet you."

From then on it was just Richard and Kori, they always hung out together and were the best of friends, but their good days were not to last for long. Kori's father had been brutally abusing her and didn't really appreciate that she was always happy with Richard. He assumed that she'd forgotten her mother and so was often beaten up for it in his drunken state. She would run crying to Richard and he would do his best to comfort her, he wanted to tell Bruce so that he would allow her to stay with them, but she never let him with the fear that her father would kill her if anyone else knew. But things got from bad to worse when Kori's father suddenly decided to move somewhere far away. Richard saw the moving truck outside their house and ran to see what was going on. He bumped into her father.

"Where's Kori? And what's with the truck?"

"Kori is with her aunt, and I'm having us move far away from here."

"No, you can't do this to her, we're best friends. And couldn't you have at least let her say goodbye?"

"Listen kid, you better forget whatever you two had together, coz you're not seeing her again."

And with that he left, but Richard was never one to give up, not on her, not on Kori. She had always believed in him and now he was going to believe that he would find her no matter what.

* * *

**10 years later…**

Kori sat in the middle of the city park, alone, in the beautiful sunset. She was 18 years old now, having separated herself from her father at last she came back to Gotham, her home, to find…him. Was he still around? Would he know her if he saw her? She had tried to contact Bruce Wayne in hopes of finding him, but he always seemed to be busy. She had left her name and number countless times with the secretary in hopes he would return her calls, but nothing. Soon she heard a song play in the background and it drifted her off in a sea of thoughts.

**When you get caught in the rain  
With no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain  
Without anyone,  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes**

_Flashback: _

_CRASH!_

_Kori's father walked in to see shattered pieces of glass everywhere and little Kori trying to pick them all up._

"_What the hell happened here?!"_

"_I'm sorry daddy, it was an accident."_

"_Accident?! Let's see if this is an accident." He picks her up by her shirt with both hands… "DADDY, DADDY NO! PLEASE STOP!" and throws her across the floor where she hits her head and it starts to bleed, and she begins to cry._

"_You'd better stop crying, because you're little friend isn't here anymore to make you feel better!"_

"_I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I broke the plate, I promise it won't happen again."_

"_I want this cleaned up by the time I get back!"_

_He leaves her crouched on the floor quietly sobbing. "Richard, I need you."_

_End Flashback._

**  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone it's okay  
once you say  
**

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith**

She thought of seeing Richard again and how he would always make everything seem alright.

**And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain.  
**

**And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you'll need to prevail  
Once you say**

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day   
And I make it through the rain**

**And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close**

She knew her father was probably furious that she left him without a word, and that he was hunting her down, she knew she couldn't stay in Gotham for too long.

**Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face**

Just then she saw a hand touched her on her shoulder

**And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say  
**

Kori froze and became frightened; she thought it was her father who had finally caught up with her after all this time. She still didn't turn around though and the hand remained on her shoulder. The voice then spoke one word "Kori?" She wasn't sure who he was until she finally turned around and looked into his eyes, she'd know those eyes anywhere. Could it be…"Richard?" she asked.

**I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again **

She too stood up and slowly raised her hand to touch his face. The moment was almost too shocking for words, but Richard broke the silence between them.

"I knew I'd find you, I never stopped searching."

"Richard…I missed you so much."

How did he find her? It didn't matter, all that was important was that they were together. They both embraced in an affectionate hug and remained that way adding to the beautiful scenery of the setting sun, the colors dancing on their faces. It was perfect.

**On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I'll live one more day and I  
I can make it through the rain  
Oh yes you can  
Oh your gonna make it through the  
Rain**

Kori looked up at Richard to see him smiling; he then took her wrist and pulled her sleeve back a little to see the friendship bracelet he had given her when they were younger. He smiled even more; he also pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same kind of bracelet she in return had given him.

"I never took it off Kori, this was all I had to remember you by, not even a picture… just this bracelet."

"Richard…I'm so sorry about what happened all those years ago, my daddy told me we were going on vacation and didn't give me time to call you. I didn't know we were moving until it was too late. I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, please forgive me Richard." She buried herself into his neck.

"Hey, it's okay. I knew it wasn't like you to just take off like that, I was just so worried about you what with the way your dad was treating you…" He sighed as he stroked her hair. "Did he hurt you a lot?"

Kori closed her eyes and shuddered, Richard felt her reaction and already knew the answer. "I'm not going back to him, I'm not." Kori held onto him tighter. "I had to run away Richard, and now he's after me. I'm not safe anywhere."

He held her back and looked at her with concern. "Then I'll keep you safe. You're coming with me."

"What if he finds me and makes me go with him?"

"Then he'll have to deal with me," he was still holding her by her shoulders and gazing into her beautiful eyes, "I'm not losing you again, not ever." Their gazes locked onto each other's, as if hypnotized. The wind gently blew at her hair making it dance while the last rays of sun illuminated their features. Slowly the gap between their faces began to close, and then their lips were sealed in a soft kiss. The kiss lasted until the sun had completely set, then they gently broke away.

Richard rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know I was gonna do that."

Kori smiled at him and caressed his cheek, "It's alright Richard, it was…pleasant. Besides, you're the only I'd rather be with, the only who makes me feel safe."

Richard took her hand and led her to his motorcycle. "Come on," he said, "I'm taking you home…with me. It's time for you to stop running."

"I would like that very much."

Soon they were speeding off to Wayne Manor, Kori's head resting on Richard's back, and Richard with a contented smile on his face. _"No one's taking her away." _


End file.
